


Headcanon Ages and Heights of Narnia Characters & OCs

by quinten (quirky_possum)



Series: Narnia Fanfic References [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Narnia Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_possum/pseuds/quinten
Summary: Just my headcanons that I will be using in fanfic that I write for Narnia. I explain my thought process for these headcanons as well, it’s not just a list.
Series: Narnia Fanfic References [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952905





	Headcanon Ages and Heights of Narnia Characters & OCs

**Author's Note:**

> These are my personal headcanons, based on several different factors. You don’t have to agree with them, I’m just using them as a reference for my fanfic. I haven’t read the books all the way through, most of the info I have from them came from the Fandom Wiki, so don’t yell at me if something I used is wrong.

**Starting with the Earth folks’ birthdays since Lewis only ever mentions the years and I’m changing that anyway:**

Peter: July 20, 1923

Susan: July 31, 1924

Edmund: October 17, 1926

Lucy: April 11, 1928

Eustace: April 1, 1929

Kellen Lang (OC): November 5, 1923

Peter and Susan are a little over a year apart, Susan and Edmund are two years and almost three months apart, Edmund and Lucy are almost a year and a half apart, and Lucy and Eustace are a little under a year apart. (bear with me, I needed to work that out in words)

**Now, ages at the beginning of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe:**

Peter: 17

Susan: 16

Edmund: 13

Lucy: 12

Sasha (OC): 17

Kellen Lang (OC): 17

This is based on an approximate date of October 5, 1940 being the opening scene in the movie and a week later being October 12, 1940 when I approximate that they all enter the wardrobe. I figure that Ed will turn 14 while in the White Witch’s camp, just based on a guess of the time between them entering Narnia and when he is rescued (at least a week if not longer). 

Next, by assuming that it is mid-spring in Narnia when the White Witch is killed and that time is now going at a “normal” pace in Narnia, I can probably say that Lucy’s birthday has passed and by their coronation she is now 13. They don’t really seem to notice until Susan brings it up a few months after they were crowned Kings and Queens. 

**Loosely based on the time range of the Golden Age in the books, their ages when they leave Narnia are:**

Peter: 33

Susan: 32

Edmund: 29

Lucy: 28

Sasha (OC): 33

Now, based on the scenery when they leave in the movie, I’d say it was probably about mid-September-ish. Definitely fall. This makes it a little over 15 years they’ve been in Narnia based on Lewis’ timeline and the season.

**Skipping ahead to the beginning of Prince Caspian when another year has passed:**

Mental Ages:

Peter: 34

Susan: 33

Edmund: 30

Lucy: 29

Physical Ages:

Peter: 18

Susan: 17

Edmund: 15

Lucy: 14

This difference is because you shouldn’t expect their mind’s to go back to the way they were when they first entered Narnia. There’s 15 years where they grew up and matured, that wouldn’t go away. At least in the movies, Peter, Ed, and Susan’s skills don’t go away. Lucy can be argued either way there, but I prefer to think that she was only pretending to not be a skilled fighter (I headcanon that she grew to be skilled like her siblings during the Golden Age.) However, according to the books and Lewis himself, they regress when they are outside of Narnia and then regain some of everything when they return again. I feel that’s much too inconsistent and prefer to think that they keep their mental age and skills the whole time.

Caspian X: 18

Sasha (OC): 1321

Kellen Lang (OC): 18

Sol (OC): 17

**Finally, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader:**

Mental Ages:

Peter: 37

Susan: 36

Edmund:33

Lucy: 32

Physical Ages:

Peter: 21

Susan: 20

Edmund: 18

Lucy: 17

Because Narnian time is so inconsistent I am saying for the sake of my own sanity that three years has passed for everyone. Sorry Lewis, I know I’m a disappointment...

Caspian X: 21

Eustace: 16

Sasha (OC): 1324

Kellen Lang (OC): 21

Sol (OC): 20

**Heights in LWW:**

Peter: 6’2”

Susan: 5’9”

Edmund: 5’6

Lucy: 5’0”

Sasha (OC): 5’9”

**Heights at the end of the Golden Age:**

Peter: 6’4”

Susan: 5’10”

Edmund: 6’3”

Lucy: 5’7”

Sasha (OC): 5’10”

**Heights in Prince Caspian:**

Peter: 6’3”

Susan: 5’10”

Edmund: 5’8”

Lucy: 5’3”

Caspian X: 6’2”

Sasha (OC): 6’2”

Kellen Lang (OC): 5’6”

Sol (OC): 5’8”

**Heights in VotDT:**

Peter: 6’4”

Susan: 5’10”

Edmund: 6’3”

Lucy: 5’7”

Caspian X: 6’3”

Eustace: 5’5.5”

Sasha (OC): 6’2”

Kellen Lang (OC): 5’7”

Sol (OC): 5’8”

Their heights are all based on averages for their ages and my own personal preferences. Remember kids these are headcanons not facts.


End file.
